


You Got It In You

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x02 spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Grief, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: As he rounds the corner, he is met with a sight that he surely did not expect this morning. His crew.(Spoilers for 2x02).
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	You Got It In You

TK is relieved he has the following day off. He’s certain when his eyes blink open that he would not be able to pull himself up and make the effort to get ready for a shift. But he still longs to be in the firehouse. If only, just for the simple fact of being around his family and the comfort they’d surely bring him. When he woke up, he had found Carlos gone from his usual spot beside him and he couldn’t help but to miss his presence. But his boyfriend is an early riser and TK was sure that he was in the kitchen making breakfast, the same thing he did on all their days off. 

He lies, staring up at the ceiling for a long while before he attempts to move from the bed. Images from the night before flash before him no matter how much he tries to push them away. TK figures it’s going to be like that for some time, figures that it’s not something that will ever permanently go away. 

Finally, after his body and mind begin to awaken enough to, he manages to slowly pull himself up. TK works entirely off instinct at that point as he walks across the room to grab a shirt, pull it on, before heading out of the bedroom. As he makes his way towards the kitchen, he finds that among the smell of pancakes, there are hushed voices; and more than one. As he rounds the corner, he is met with a sight that he surely did not expect this morning. His crew, save for his father, Tommy and Nancy. As TK approaches the counter, Carlos’ gaze meets him and he gives a gentle smile. 

“Morning, would you like some coffee?” Carlos asks, his voice soft. 

TK returns the smile, but he knows it comes out strained before he nods. “Please.” 

Carlos turns away to get it and TK takes in the rest of them. Mateo, Paul and Judd are sitting on the couch, having a conversation; their own cups of coffee in their hands. Grace stands by the stove, flipping pancakes, and talking to Marjan as she puts together plates and silverware. He doesn’t even need to ask what they are all doing there, the matter clear in front of him. They had gone their separate ways last night, to try and figure things out on their own. To make sense of it all. But it was only a matter of time before they would all find their way back to each other eventually. TK had quickly learnt that. 

TK takes a seat beside Paul just as Carlos returns with his coffee and he places it down onto the table before pressing a kiss to the top of TK’s head. TK knows that Carlos had something to do with this and he would be sure to thank him later. The conversations continue around him, the mood somber but more upbeat than back at the firehouse the night before. It isn’t long before he is pulled into it all and he’s listening to a story Mateo is telling. 

The pancakes are nearly ready when TK finally speaks again. “Hey, has anyone heard from my dad?” He asks. It’s not unusual for him to be there, but with the circumstances, he does find it weird that their captain isn’t present. 

“He and your mom should be arriving any minute.” Carlos says from his spot at the counter where he is cutting fresh fruit into chunks for the pancakes. “So should Tommy and her family.” 

TK nods, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“What about Nancy?” Mateo asks, his voice low with the question. “Has anyone checked on her?” 

“I texted her.” Marjan says, approaching to stand beside TK, putting her hand gently onto his shoulder. She then sits down on the floor, her back against the couch. “But, she said she didn’t feel up to coming.” 

“Well, we can’t blame her.” Judd cuts in. “That’s a lot to take in, losing someone close to you like that. She just needs some time to process it before jumping in. And we’ll just be right here for her when she decides to.” 

They all nod in agreement before things fall into a gentle stream of conversation once again. They soon find themselves beginning to reminisce about Tim and all the funny things he used to say and do. It was amazing that they all had stories to tell, even Grace and Carlos. The doorbell rings then, cutting off Judd’s story and TK jumps up to answer it, thinking it’s probably his parents or the Vega’s. But when he opens the door, he doesn’t find either one on the other side, but someone he doesn’t expect. 

“Nancy?” TK greets and the woman looks up at him, tears rimming her eyes but she tries for a small, weak smile. “Hey.” 

“I’m sorry.” Nancy whispers, instead of greeting. “I know I said I didn’t want to come but I just didn’t want to be alone anymore. Is it okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. No one should have to be alone during this. Come on in.” TK says before stepping back and allowing her to walk into the house. “Hey everyone, look who decided to join us.” 

The 126 all turn and they greet Nancy in their own little ways, smiles on their faces. “Hey everyone.” Nancy whispers as she pulls away from a hug from Grace and Marjan. 

“You’re just in time, we’re making pancakes.” TK says as he leans on the counter. “Ah well, Grace and Carlos are making pancakes.” 

“Sounds great.” Nancy says, nodding before taking a plate from Carlos’ hands. 

“Fruit or no fruit?” Carlos asks, giving her a warm smile. 

“Definitely fruit.” Nancy tells him, holding her plate up so he can scoop some on. It becomes an assembly line after that, each of the members grabbing some of the delicious breakfast before finding spots to sit. The Vega’s and his parents arrive not soon after and jump at their chance to get food before they too are joining the group. 

Afterwards, when they are all nearly bursting from being so full, they clean up and then return to the living room. TK sits down next to Carlos who automatically wraps his arm around TK’s shoulders and pulls him close. TK instantly melts into his embrace, resting his head down onto Carlos’ shoulder. 

“Nancy, do you have any funny stories about Tim?” Mateo asks suddenly. They all seem to snap their heads towards the woman, waiting for some sort of reaction. It was easy for them to do it, sure they all loved Tim and they will miss him. But that was nothing on the years of friendship that he shared with Nancy. 

It seems like an eternity before Nancy finally moves, breaking out into a smile and letting out a small laugh. “Boy, do I ever. There was this one time…” 

Soon, they all find themselves unable to stop laughing as Nancy goes from story to story. TK hides his face into Carlos at one point because there’s a story about him and Tim somewhere in that too, and that’s embarrassing enough. 

“I know you had something to do with this.” TK says to Carlos when the attention is finally off of him. “And I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.” 

Carlos shakes his head. “It’s no trouble. This is a tough time and you all need to be around each other. If I can do that for you guys then I’m happy to help.” 

TK smiles, leaning up to place a gentle kiss to Carlos’ jaw. He then leans his head into Carlos again and focuses back onto Nancy’s story. He feels Carlos pull him in closer and he instantly allows himself to go. He allows himself to be comforted, by his boyfriend and by the people scattered around Carlos’ living room. 

They will get through this. It’ll be hard and it will surely never be fully gone. But they will get through this and they will do so together. 

As a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Got It In You" by BANNERS.


End file.
